Pokemon Prestige
by RandomshizFanFiction
Summary: This story is not focused on Ash but rather a 18 year old Pokémon Champion named Jason who is invited to go on a world tour on the SS Anne II. This story depicts some language, violence and some suggestive content please read with care. This is not a romance so if your not into that stuff no worry. The Story really starts on chapter seven. Chapters 1-6 are the Prologue.
1. To Kanto We Go

**_NOTICE! The new chapters in this story are faster and are going to be released soon! Chapter seven is the first new chapter and it have better writing and will be the first chapter that was wrote after February 1st. Enjoy and note that I do this solely for fun and am not a professional writer. Thank you._**

Chapter One: To Kanto We Go!

Because Jason was a skilled and prestigious Pokémon Trainer he felt it was time to leave the Hoenn Region. A long time ago Jason's father told him he should never linger in one place for too long, and so he never did and never shall. He has been looking for a new adventure ever since becoming the Champion of Hoenn. Now Jason is on his way to Kanto where he was invited to take part in the World Wide SS Anne II Voyage. Professor Oak, the famous Pokémon Professor in Pallet Town was invited but he gave the ticket to Jason due to the fact that the professor was getting old and he wanted Jason to go in his place. All the Professor asked of him was to report and record his findings for his studies. Although Jason was honoured he was also quite worried about leaving Hoenn and all of his friends. Jason had become the Champion when he was 16 and had remained the champion for two years before getting the ticket from the Professor. Now he was flying his way to Vermilion City on his Flygon. But first he had to visit the Professor to thank him for every thing and say good by to his friend Tracey.

"Come on Flygon what's the matter?"

Flygon didn't respond as it fell in a fast downward spiral.

"Pull up!" Jason screamed forcefully.

Nothing happened. Jason recalled Flygon and sent out his Golduck.

"Golduck quick! Use water gun!"

Jason grasped his Golduck as a explosion of water erupted from Golduck's bill and slowed the decent down toward the ocean. Once they landed Golduck used surf to continue on their way.

"Its not the most effective way to travel but its nice to finally spend some time with you Golduck." Jason said with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Goldu." Golduck replied in agreement.

"All right Golduck lets stop at that town over there". Jason pointed forwards at a small town with a Pokémon Centre on the shoreline "I need Nurse Joy to check on Flygon."

Golduck was Jason's fastest swimmer and he sometimes had a hard time holding on but all he could think about now was getting Flygon checked out. It didn't look too far but it took about 5 minutes to get there at top speed. Jason only brought one water Pokémon with him and Golduck had to use all its energy getting there and was completely wiped by the time they got to the Pokémon Centre.

"Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy!" Jason was yelling at the top of his lungs.

Nurse Joy walked around the corner of the left side of the room. It was just now the Jason Realized that the Centre was shaped like a giant Porygon and he started to wonder. Nurse Joy stood in front of him with a stern look. This was a surprise for Jason as every time he had met a Nurse Joy they were always smiling and kind.

"What do you want?" Nurse Joy grumbled half asleep. "The Pokémon Centre is closed tonight".

"I need you to look over my Flygon, please Nurse." The drastic tone in his voice was apparent and Joy didn't recognize him or his voice under the bandanna that Jason wore over his face to protect it from windburn and bugs.

"Well okay." Nurse Joy still seamed quite bothered.

Jason removed the bandanna and goggles before handing over the Pokéball containing his Flygon. Nurse Joy was shocked to discover the champion that was standing in front of her. She suddenly changed her attitude and a smile began to form on her face. Jason noticed and asked why she was so happy.

"I'm a huge fan!" Joy beamed. "I've watched all your league matches and its an honour to handle your Flygon".

"Uh cool."Jason was a little worried.

Nurse Joy took Flygon into emergency care and Jason just stood at the counter with a confused look on his face. He sat down and looked at the other three Pokéballs that were attached to his upper arms. Golduck, Sableye and Claydol, he let all of them out. Golduck was sleeping and didn't wake up when he called on him.

"Oh Golduck, sometimes I swear your as lazy as a Snorlax sometimes."

Jason put on his trusty headphones and began to drift off. The new age techno music was too loud for him to here Sableye calling for him. Sableye scratched Jason across the face leaving three red cuts that stung with intense pain. Sableye looked cross.

"Sableye I told you not to do that how many times now!?" Jason said with his head in his hands.

Sableye pointed toward the E.R and Jason removed his headphones and allowed Sableye to climb onto his head. Walking quickly Jason avoided Golduck with the agility of a Pigeot and proceeded toward the now silent E.R. When Jason entered he was greeted by a Nurse Joy covered in blood.


	2. Let Flygons be Flygons

**Chapter 2: ****_Let Flygons Be Flygons_**

Jason's facial expression made it obvious that he feared the worst. His usually very straight face had transformed into a mouth gaping, wide eyed mess of worry. He noticed Flygon on a medical table with a huge stitched up cut along her abdomen and a very big worm squirming in a jar off to the side. The worm was covered in blood and had razor sharp teeth that it was using to try and bite at the glass.

"What happened?!" Jason asked with a raspy voice.

"Your Flygon had a massive Burial Worm inside its intestines. I removed it but your Flygon shouldn't fly for a while now." Nurse Joy neglected to mention the fact that Flygon would have died if he Jason waited any longer. Burial Worms are a Pokémon Parasite that infect a Pokémon by swimming into their mouth while drinking stagnate water.

"Well I guess I should stay here for the night. The ship in Vermilion leaves five days from now so I should have the time. But how will I get to Pallet Town tomorrow?" Jason asked.

"Well. You could take a balloon." was Joy's reply.

"A balloon?"

"Yes a balloon."

Jason had never flown in a balloon before. He remembered a girl he was friends with back in the Hoenn region, Lindsay. Lindsay the leader of a Pokémon search and rescue team that was tasked with saving stranded and lost Pokémon and sometimes people.

"I guess I could give it a shot. Will Flygon be able to leave with me tomorrow? Jason asked nervously.

"I suppose she could. But don't use her for any work or battles for a week or so, you could really damage her." Nurse Joy had a doughtful tone to her voice.

"Wait. Nurse do you have a phone around here?" Jason anxiously asked.

"Yes, right by the waiting room over there." Nurse Joy Pointed towards the video phone near the area Jason had been sitting earlier.

"Thanks." Jason quickly dashed over to the phone and called Professor Oak.

"Professor its Jason! I am on." Jason paused and asked nurse joy where he was.

"Your on Rave Island." Nurse Joy replied.

"Rave Island." Jason finished.

"Oh? That's pretty far from Vermilion Jason." The Professor told Jason.

"I know. I just left yesterday and I needed to make a emergency stop." Jason proceeded to explain what happened. "So Professor will you please take Flygon for a while?" Jason asked when he was done.

"Ok Jason but won't you want her for your trip?" Oak replied.

"I will be stopping by the lab and I can pick her up in 3 days." Jason said grinning with his white hair getting in his eyes a little.

"Ok, I'm ready when you are Jason." Oak turned the tele-porter on.

"Here you go." Nurse Joy handed the pokéball containing Flygon over to Jason.

"Thanks." Jason put the pokéball on the pad and the ball disappeared in front of him. "Good by Flygon rest well and I will see you soon." Jason could practically feel the sadness of his best friend as she vanished, his bond was that close.

"I will see you soon Jason." Oak hang up after those last few words.

Jason got up walked to the waiting room and recalled Golduck and Claydol. Jason said his thanks and left the Pokémon centre without directions or even a bite to eat first. Sableye yawned and Jason took a look at the main street of the town. The entire street appeared to have nothing but clubs and bars. As they approached a club near the centre of the town a man stepped in front of Jason before he could cross the street. The man was wearing a suit and a pair of dark aviators.

"Need something?" Jason said obviously very annoyed.

"Your new here. Listen, don't go in to any of the clubs around here, the lights are all made by Porygon and are very dangerous for those who aren't accustom to them." The man warned.

"I can handle it." Jason responded pushing past the man.

The bouncer let Jason in as soon as he showed him his Trainer Card. The club was full of people dancing and the DJ was blasting a Techno song Jason had heard many times on the radio. Standing at the bar was a pretty girl who was serving some tough looking men. Jason strolled over to the bar and took a seat, removing his long black trench coat as he sat. The bartender asked him what he was having.

"Could I get a glass of water?" Jason asked. The girl threw her head back and laughed.

"Are you serious? A glass of water?" She continued to laugh.

"Dead serious." Jason replied with a frown.

"All right champ, here you go!" The bartender said as she poured a glass for Jason. "Would you like a plate of Pidgy nuggets as well?" She asked sarcastically.

"That's not even funny Rose." The man in the suit said as he sat down next to Jason.

"Fill up my canteen too please." Jason handed over his canteen and Rose filled it up. Jason threw some cash onto the bar counter and left giving the man in the suit a cold stare. Just as he left the club a strong headache came out of nowhere and Jason past out.


	3. A Quick Introduction

_**Chapter 3: Lift Off Let Down**_

"Boy? Boy? Wake up Boy!" The was familiar but ominous. Like ghost of an old uncle.

Jason sat up in the warm bed that was at least triple the size of any normal person's. The room he awoke in was moving, but maybe that was just him. A cold hand was placed on his shoulder and Jason didn't notice the man at first.

"Do I know you?" His voice was hoarse and dry. The man lift pulled out a pair of aviators and placed them over his eyes. "Hey! It's you! The man from the club!"

"Yes that's me." The man replied with a slight smirk.

"What happened?" Jason was eager to find out where he was but his question came out different.

"You passed out, I warned you not to go into the clubs but you did any ways. Iv'e never seen anyone who dresses like you do though. Where are you from?"

"Hoenn, I'm Jason Champson." Jason sighed.

"Never heard of ya."

Jason was surprised to get that answer, some websites and magazines rated him the second most famous Champion of all-time next to Drake. Jason sat in the bed and smiled. "What's your name?"

"I'm Alex, Alex Tessaract."

"Nice to meet you Alex." Jason's smile quickly faded as the realization of the sun rising beamed over him. "Oh crap! What time is it? What's the date?"

"Relax, it's 9:00. You just slept one night." Jason's worry didn't fade.

"Alex, do you know anyone who runs a balloon service around here? I need to get to pallet town within two days." Jason asked as he was throw in his trench coat on over his now fully clothed body.

"Sure I do." Was the response.

"Great! Who?"

"Well me of course!" Alex's face lit up light a Voltorb.

"Well in that case could you please take me there? I have plenty of money and I can pay for the return gas." Jason opened his wallet to show off the absurd amount off cash he had on him.

"It's on the house Jason." Alex smiled as he left the room.

Jason let his Pokémon out to give them a good stretch.

"OK everyone, come on out!" Flygon was the only one who Jason was missing.

"Goldu!" Golduck face planted into the ground so hard it knocked itself out.

Jason sweat dropped as the sad duck lay still on the carpeted floor of his temporary room. A girl barged in and started asking if everything was OK. The girl was wearing a sweatshirt and some really short shorts. Jason was now sweat dropping at the girl who barged in with no warning.

"Uh, yea, everything's great." Jason had recognized her.

"Oh, that's good." The girl walked over to Golduck and took the Pokémon's head into her hands.

"Your the bartender! Rose, right? Jason asked already knowing the answer.

"Yup, I'm Rose Tessaract." She smiled and blew a kiss at Jason before leaving the room.

"Well that was awkward." Jason said to himself. Sableye had a grin so wide Jason thought it would extend off of his face. "Oh stuff it Sable!"

"He he he. Appears my little girls got a little crush on ya!" Alex was now standing in the doorway.

"Too bad for her, I don't 'do' relationships." Jason got up and asked when they would take off.

"Soon, I want to make sure we will be set for a two day trip. You said you are heading to Pallet, are you stopping to see the professor?"

"Yes, he and my friend Tracey." Jason was thinking about how last time he saw Tracey he was busy taking care of a Kingler for some Ash kid. That 5 years ago.

"Hey Dad the balloon is full and the food is ready!" Rose shouted from outside the house.

Alex dashed away without another word. Jason started to think about Rose, her black hair, her odd foreign accent and he remembered why he doesn't have a girlfriend. His only love was for his Pokémon and no-one else, not even his Father whom he respects endlessly. Jason looked at the pokéballs in his hand for a moment before recalling his Pokémon.

Downstairs was a large hallway full of pictures of hot air balloons and blimps. A trophy case full of awards and certificates was pushed to maximum capacity. Jason stepped outside and gasped in awe of the giant mass of air that was a meagre 8 feet in front of him holding a basket tied to a peg in the ground. Rose and Alex where waiting inside, Jason put his bandanna around his neck and hopped in along with them.

"Lets get going Rose!" Alex thundered. "I haven't had a good balloon trip in a while now!"

Rose cut the rope that was holding the balloon and Alex put on the burner. A pokéball fell off of Rose's belt and opened on the floor of the balloon.

"Fearow!" The massive bird type nearly pushed Jason off of the edge of the balloon.

"Fearow return!" Rose recalled Fearow and helped Jason up. "Sorry about that."

"It's OK." Jason huffed, "he just scared me."

"And were off! Sit back and relax on this charter flight to Pallet Town." Alex joked.

Joke or not both Jason and Rose fell asleep after just one hour of flight. Sleeping next to each other is something Jason can't stand, but he was too tired to care.


	4. Champ VS Trace

_**Chapter 4: Champ V.S Trace**_

The balloon swayed with every gust of wind that battered the light weight aircraft. Jason held on to the edge praying that the storm would by soon. Fearow was pulling the balloon with all of its might, the poor creatures wings were icy and stiff. Rose clutched a bottle in her left hand and a pokéball in her right. A twin engine cargo plane was struggling to keep its left wing from getting caught in the massive up-drafts around 100 meters above the balloon. All that Jason could think about was Flygon, Flygon and her condition.

"Straight ahead!" Alex released the burner and lost altitude, "Pallet Town!"

Jason peered over the edge and saw Oak's Pokémon lab, probably the only noticeable landmark, "Hey! Alex could you set us down in that pasture over there?" Jason whipped his hand over pointing towards the field full over playing and resting Pokémon. "I see an old friend down their."

"Sure thing Jason." Alex and Rose began releasing Pokémon into the basket. Pretty soon the basket had three Pineco in it. The three Pineco began jumping up and down excitedly. The pounding force of the heavy Pineco caused the balloon to drop at an alarming rate.

...

" Hey Professor? What's that?" Tracey was sporting his usual green T-shirt but this time it was covered in sticky sludge from the baby Grimmer in his arms.

"That must be Jay!" Oak announced joyfully as he glanced out the big window next to Tracey.

Tracey ran outside and yelled up at the balloon, "Hey Jay! What took so long!"

"Oh you know, turbulence and I had to prove my I.D at the gates!" Jason joked like he usually does with his friends. Once the balloon was just a few feet from the ground Jason dropped out and locked hands with Tracey, "It's good to see ya Trace!"

"Like wise Jay." Tracey acknowledged that his friend was not as full of spirit as usual. "You OK?"

"Yea I'm just fine. Can I see Flygon now?" Jason shot the question at him almost instantly.

"You sure can Jay." Oak stepped outside with a cup of hot tea. Oak strolled over and gave the champion a caring but firm hug. " I've been waiting to see you since you last visited us."

"It's been a long time." Jason agreed.

"Jason!" Rose shouted, "We will be leaving soon!"

"Call me Jay! I've forgotten how much I missed that name." Jason walked over to the balloon and gave Rose an autograph, "Its worth a bundle more than what I have in my wallet. Sorry if it's not you style."

Rose leaned over the edge of the balloon and kissed Jay on the cheek, "Nothing will will ever be worth meeting you."

"Uh thanks." In his mind Jay was imagining jumping off a bridge. "I guess I will have to come visit sometime.

"You better." Alex laughed heavily and turned on the burner.

Before Jay knew it he the two had disappeared behind the clouds. "Oh crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!"

"Something wrong Jay?" Tracey asked.

"I was supposed to get a ride to vermilion with them!"

Oak grabbed Jay by the back of his coat and dragged him around to the main pasture. Flygon was sitting there, saddle and all, ready for flight.

"Professor. How did you?" Jason was stunned. Flygon showed no signs of any actual damaged to any part of her body other than the stitched up scar. Flygon should have been bruised and unconscious.

"Just a little bit of herbal tea and a quick wash and boom back to normal" Tracey boasted at his work.

"I can't thank you enough Trace!" Jay beamed.

"Let's have a battle."

"Huh?" Jay was confused.

"I wan't to test my skills against a champion. Last time we saw each other you were on your way to the Hoenn league." Tracey was quite exited.

"OK with me I suppose, but if you defeat me it just means you can brag, nothing more." Jay grinned.

"This will be exiting!" Oak walked with the two all the way to the makeshift arena near his pond.

Jay took his position and considered his options. He could use Golduck, but Tracey would stand no chance, in fact Tracey stood no chance against any of his Pokémon. Jay chose the pokeball closest to his shoulder.

"OK Trace, I'm ready!" Jay removed the pokeball and threw it into the air, "Claydol, the air is your ally!"

Claydol materialized a few feet away from the centre of the arena. The psychic waves that Tracey saw were actually the sound waves that Claydol used to communicate with Jay. The sweet music filled Jay's ears and the game plan commenced.

"A psychic type, I'm not surprised. Go Venonat! Venonat blinked on the arena and began glaring at Claydol.

"Let the battle between Jason Champson and Tracey Sketchit commence!" Oak waved them to start.

"Claydol use future sight!" Claydol started the future sight attack before Jay even finished. The bond between Jay and Claydol was so close that it could read Jay's thoughts, but Jay thought of this as cheating so he said his attacks out loud anyway. Nothing happened.

"I wont fall for that, watch your back Venonat!" Tracey knew what powers psychic Pokémon used. "Use tackle!"

Venonat sped forwards with all it's might and slammed hard into Claydol but the hard Pokémon was to strong and Venonat ended up doing more damage to itself. Claydol's arms started to glow orange.

"Ok Claydol! Hyper Beam!" Claydol fired off the hyper beam attack at the same time it was commanded.

"Dodge it Venonat! Tracey commanded throw in his arm out to the side. Venonat jumped left and almost got caught by the blast. "Now use Psy Beam!" Venonat launched the powerful attack straight at Claydol and hit it dead on. Claydol started falling to the ground.

"Claydol use earthquake! Claydol smashed into the ground sending a massive shock wave that knocked Venonat off the ground and into a tree were it sat with a broken antenna.

"Venonat is unable to battle, Claydol win's." Oak didn't sound surprised. "You've done an amazing job training you Claydol Jay."

"We train each other." Jay laughed and recalled Claydol.

Tracey ran over to the tree where Venonat had landed. Venonat was knocked out cold.

"Oh no! Jay you fractured Venonat's antenna!"

"Sorry Trace. I forgot how powerful Claydol was." Jay truly did sound sincere. "I guess we will have to have a rematch sometime."

"Sure." Tracey said as he walked over with Venonat in his arms."I'm gonna go patch him up."

Oak and Jay strolled over to his lab where Oak had a pot of tea ready and some new equipment for Jay.

"I though you weren't expecting me?" Jay semi asked.

"I was going to ship this via Pelipper mail." Oak told Jay.

"What is all this?"


	5. Not a Normal Dex

_**Chapter 5: Not a Normal Dex**_

Jay sat down starring at the vast array of tools and equipment on the table.

"Is this all for me? What is all this stuff?" Jay asked.

"Everything you will need for your trip." Oak put a firm hand on Jays shoulder.

Jay picked up a black rectangular object. "Is this a pokédex?"

"Its more than a pokédex. It's my latest project, the Researchdex. It was sent to me for the trip when I first received the the ticket." Oak took the Dex into his own hands.

"What makes this one so different?" Jay was scanning the wide array of techs and gear on the table.

"It studies the Pokémon you scan it with."

"That's all?" Jay was not impressed.

"It also acts as a passport, resume, cellphone, credit card and I haven't even explored all the features yet."

"Okay, lets call it RD for short. Anything else important? Is this canteen powered by urine?"

Oak snickered at Jays joke and picked up a mask. The mask was made out of black abs plastic with a clear visor and a cylindrical tube at the front.

"What's that?" Jay asked

"A diving mask," oak replied.

"What's the thing sticking out of the front?"

"A re breather, no tank required."

"Cool!" Jay was exited, he loved the water.

A huge blast of energy shook the trees outside and sent a mareep flying across the big pane window. Tracey came following after with an oddish in his arms.

"I guess that future sight attack arrived later than expected." Jay's drooping face showed his embarrassment.

"Tracey can handle it." Oak didn't appear bothered.

Jay's head started to spin, "Oak do you have some water?" Oak peered over just before Jay collapsed onto the floor.

...

"No, no, no. It's all wrong." The black haired woman sat down and started laughing. "This golbat should be alive, nothing lethal in the system, no signs of drowning, burns, freezing or old age. I don't understand."

"Doctor there's someone here to see you." A voice over the intercom said.

"Send them in," the doctor told the voice.

A tall lean man stepped into the doctor's office. He took a seat beside the doctor and took his fedora off. The thin nose and narrow brow gave him a very thin appearance.

"Hello Lindsay." The man turned his face toward Lindsay. A large scar ran from his forehead down through his eye and into his mouth.

"Who are you?" Lindsay asked.

"My name matters not. I am here to tell you that you are invited to meet my boss on the SS Anne II in three days." The man stood up, placed a ticket onto Lindsay's desk and stepped out of the room.

Lindsay ran out of her room and up the stairs to the top of the ship. The man had got onto a helicopter that was resting on the deck of the Rescue Ship Fairview. The helicopter began to lift off just before a large wave smashed against the ship, Lindsay hadn't noticed the storm while she was busy with her autopsy. She hoped that this storm would pass by soon, the captain wasn't the best even when he was sober.

...

Tracey gently placed the ice cloth onto Jay's head. The weird triangles and octagons floating around Tracey's head made Jay laugh hysterically. Oak walked over with some tea and plopped down beside him.

"Jason, are you all right?" Oak put the tea down beside the bed where Jason was lying down. "Did you go into a club on Rave Island?"

"I, might, they have really good water." Jason was blatantly out of his mind.

"I'm sure they do. But you need to tell me if you went into one of those clubs."

"He must have," Tracey said as he scavenged through a medicine bag.

Oak picked up the tea and placed it into Jason's hands. "I know what he needs."

"I need a, a, ah, I forgot." Jason smiled and sipped the warm and bitter-sweet tea.

"Tracey I need you to get a flash light and a tea pot." Oak was scrounging around in his tea cabinet.

"I don't want some shitty tea." Jason emphasized the fowl language quite pointlessly.

"It's good tea Jason."

"It tastes like magikarp backwash." Jason threw the tea cup across the room.

"Not this one." Oak said as he picked a packet out. Tracey cleaned up the broken cup before handing Oaks requests over. Oak used the flash light to check Jason's eyes and ears. The tea pot that he left on the element started to boil after a while. Oak poured some hot water into a tea cup and stirred the leaves from the packet in it.

"Is this gonna help my mind?" Jason was looking at a plush clefairy doll and holding a dandelion in his hand. "Well if your sure." Jason bit the head of the dandelion and started chewing.

Tracey was wondering where the dandelion came from while Oak tried to get him to spit it out. Jason swallowed the dandelion and ripped the cup of tea out of Oak's hand seconds before he downed the whole cup in one swift gulp. The burning didn't seam to bother him, in about 5 minutes he was passed out.

"When he wakes up he should be better," Oak said.

"What did you give him?" Tracey asked.

"Some sleep aid herbs and a blend of tea leaves and medicinal herbs. Usually people suggest medical marijuana but I believe tea is a better way to treat Porylighting."

"All right."

Oak strolled back to his lab and Tracey ran of to feed some pokémon. Jay lay in his bed sleeping with a dream if adventure in his head. The stories he would tell his children, that is, if he makes it to the ship on time.


	6. Final Goodbye

**From now on Jason will be referred to as Jason and not Jay, I decided to try it but it didn't feel right to me so only when someone is speaking about him he will be called Jay.**

_**Chapter 6: Final Goodbye**_

Jason was ecstatic, all the colours and shapes made him feel like he was floating in his own lava lamp. Jason smiled at a passing porygon as he wondered where it was going, where he was going, where is he going?

...

"Professor! Professor!" Tracey boomed at the top of his lungs while running around the lab. Tracey was having some major issues as anyone would be able to tell by his panic.

"What is it Tracey?" Oak rubbed some sleep out of his eye as he gingerly stepped outside to greet his assistant.

"I can't find Bulbasuar." Tracey dropped from the exhaustion of his search, " I'm going crazy can I have some of your herbal tea?"

"Later Tracey, which bulbasuar are you talking about?"

"Ash's." Tracey replied.

"Oh no, we had better find it," now Oak was worried "what would ash think!?"

...

"What do you know!? Your an ass hole anyway! Well then fine. Sure, whatever you want jerk!" The woman on the phone sounded like she wanted to say plenty more offensive words than she did but the men starring at her forced her to watch her word choice. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

"Your invited to meet our boss on the SS Anne II in two days, be there and watch your mouth," the bigger of the two men said as he handed her the ticket,"It's not a choice."

The woman's green hair covered her perky face, hiding the angry but interested expression that lay behind.

...

Bulbasaur smiled as Jason followed its vine with his eyes. The small grass pokémon used its other vine to keep Jason down on the bed. Tracey stepped into the room and let out a big sigh when he caught sight of Bulbasaur, "There you are buddy! I thought you had disappeared!" Tracey called Bulbasaur back into its pokéball."

"Tracey, I need water, could you please grab me a glass?" Jason said his first sensible sentence since he passed out.

"Sure buddy, how ya feeling?" Tracey asked.

"Better, kinda, headaches still there though." Jason sat up holding his right hand on his head.

"Jason, I know your in a hurry and all but, well, I need some help," Tracey stated.

"Okay, I got time right?" Jason asked.

"You were asleep almost all day. You will have to leave by tomorrow morning at the latest."

"All right what is it you need?

"A pokémon." Tracey filled a tall glass of tap water.

"You want one of mine?!"

"Your claydol specifically."

"I've had Claydol since I got my seventh badge in Hoenn!" Jason reminisced all the times he and his claydol had defeated their opponents.

"It would only be for a little while! I promise that I will send him to you as soon as we are done Jay."

"Done with what?" Jason the water from Tracey.

"Some research into the ability's of physic pokémon, that's all."

"Fine, but only if you promise to take personal responsibility for everything that happens while I'm gone."

"Agreed!" Tracey said hastily as Jason handed him Claydol's pokeball.

In a few hours the two of them were strolling towards where Flygon and her new saddle were ready and waiting. Oak handed Jason all his research supplies and his spare clothes. After some quick goodbyes the two of them were off again flying through the air as fast as Flygon could take them. They will be on time as long as their are no more interruptions.

"I hope that's the last stop we will be forced to take from now on!" Jason loosened his grip on the reins and relaxed his arms behind his head, " Or else we'll never make it to the ship!"

...

Back at the lab Oak was strolling up and down the halls mumbling questions too himself. Tracey asked him some questions and Oak replied with a frown "I don't know anything about this. Give me a few days and we will call Jason then."

Tracey left Oak alone knowing that he would only make him angry. He dusted of his shirt, grabbed his sketch book and stepped outside into the cool summer breeze.

**Sorry about the short chapters I have many other things on my mind and can't spend the time on them but at least their something. I hope I can put out some long ones in the future! - Jon**


	7. SS Beginning!

_**Chapter 7: S.S Beginning!**_

The cold ocean spray was a nice relief from the hot summer trek Dennis had suffered along side his exquisite Arcanine, Smoulder. The two of them had finally arrived at the port of Vermillion after travelling all the way from the Sinnoh Region. The Hip-hop artist was invited to a around the world cruise by his Uncle Roy.

"Finally here eh boy?" Dennis patted down his baggy black sweater and maroon cargoes, " Time to get busy."

Dennis climbed up onto Smoulder and rode his way over to the massive ship stationed in the port. The S.S Anne II was the most impressive thing he had ever seen. The ship is entirely powered by solar power with a back up wind turbine powered generator, the ship has enough rooms too fit 870,000 passengers if everyone is split up two per room and it has every aspect of a five star hotel. Dennis recalled Smoulder and flashed his ticket two the bouncers stationed outside the gang plank.

"All right, you can go through have a nice cruise and don't forget your V.I.P show located in the V.I.P lounge." The bouncer let Dennis through.

"Thanks and I will," Dennis replied.

Dennis made his way straight to the front desk and leaned on the mahogany casually asking the receptionist which room would be his. The lady took one look at his ticket and asked him to hand it over.

"Sure," Dennis tossed the ticket over,"some thing wrong?"

"No sir." The receptionist cut the ticket in half and slid a black pass over to Dennis.

"What's this?" Dennis asked.

"Your V.I.P pass. This will have all your I.D and access passes on it. Your room number will be located on the second page." She answered before returning to her work.

After observing the holographic name that was etched into the front of his pass Dennis was shocked to discover all his personal information located on the first page. The pass read: Dennis Gregory Sankura, Date of Birth - June 18 1988, Citizenship: Sinnoh, Skin Colour - Dark, Eye Colour - Green, Hight - 5'11'', Weight - 159. His skills, Family members and Licenses were all on the I.D page as well. The next page said room V3 on it and had a little map that guided him to his room.

Dennis opened his door by holding the I.D section of his pass on the scanner and the door unlocked with a buzzing noise. Inside was a man in black boxers spinning a pokeball on his index finger, he turned his head once the door opened and smiled at the baggy clothed trainer standing in the doorway.

"Hey room mate!" Jason jumped up and caught the pokeball which he had thrown up in the air slightly as he stood.

"S'going on?" Dennis asked as cool as he could muster before shaking hands with the hyperactive half naked guy who he had never met before.

"Not much man. You caught me right in the middle of a brainstorming session but its all good! Just let me get my pants on and oh right! My names Jason by the way, but you can call me Jay if you feel."

"Aight. I'm Dennis A.K.A Denzilla, I'm from Sinnoh."

"Oh yea your that rapper who hates the system right? Classic stuff."

"Sure, sure."

"So you've never heard of me? I'm Jason Champson the Champion of Hoenn." Jason asked as he whipped some pants out of his suitcase and slid them on.

"Nope, can't say I have. I guess your not that famous in Sinnoh." Dennis replied.

"Guess not." Jason was glad he wasn't bunking with a fan that was on top of him 24/7.

After the two of them were setted in they decided to take a gander around the illustrious ship. Their trek lead them to a large dining room full of touristy looking people. It wasn't until now that they realized how all the ships walls were made of ebony wood and the chandeliers were made of pearl ivory.

"Who ever owns this boat must be loaded!" Dennis exclaimed.

"Ship." Jason corrected.

"Wha?" Dennis asked with a long dopey face.

"It's a ship not a boat." Jason explained before leaving towards the buffet table in the middle of the room.

"What's the big dif?" Dennis asked trailing behind Jason.

"The "dif" is that a boat can be loaded onto a ship but not vice versa." A plump man with a large white beard answered. "Captain Henderson at your service!"

"Nice to meet you Captain," Jason replied after cramming one last rice ball onto his plate, "I'm Jason and this is Dennis."

"Nice to meet you man." Dennis gave the captain a quick hug.

"I can see by your passes that you are VIPs'. I look forward to our voyage, nothing but clear sky's and clam seas ahead for the next few days. We will make our first stop in Cantertown." The Captain tipped his hat and bid farewell.

The food on the ship was exceptional although both Jason and Dennis thought the ambiance was to relaxing for them to stay to long. The lower decks of the ship had nightclubs and bars as well as a casino. Dennis decided to play a few rounds of blackjack and Jason went to go get a drink.

...

"Fuck that!" everyone in the bar turned to look at the loud mouth.

Jason didn't recognise the woman who was flipping out at the bartender.

"I am not leaving because some jerk off wants me to chill out! I am Shelly Bryer and I am not leaving until I'm done my bloody drink! You can tell your boss to suck off a rhyhorn."

"Excuse me," Jason interrupted, "I think you've had enough to drink."

"Don't push me boy!" Shelly prepared a pokeball that she grabbed from her belt and turned towards Jason. Her hair was covering her face but Jason got the message.

" You don't want to verse me lady!" Jason threatened.

"Try me! Go Raticate!" The ball erupted into a beam of red light that materialized in front of Shelly.

"You asked for it! Go Sableye!"

The two of them started battle right in the middle of the bar. Most of the people in the bar left instantly but a few stayed to watch the fight. Raticate stood tall and still growling intensely at the small sableye that sat and waited in front of it.

"Raticate use a hyper fang!" Shelly ordered.

Raticate lunged forwards and bared its shining teeth.

"Disappear Sableye." Jason calmly responded.

Sableye vanished just in the nick of time and Raticate smashed its head into the wooden bar counter. Sableye reappeared behind Raticate waiting on Jason to authorize an attack.

"I don't wanna hurt your Pokémon kid!" Shelly yelled, " I'm Shelly Bryer of the Battle Frontier! You must be really ignorant or stupid to challenge me!"

"Yea well I'm Jason Champson the Pokémon Champion! And I am not to worried about fighting a drunk BF member."

"Raticate get up and use bite!" Raticate followed Shelly's command.

"Sableye cut of one side of it whiskers now!" Sableye slashed off the rodents left whiskers as ordered and the big rat fell accordingly. "Now use shadow ball!" Sableye began to build up a ball of dark energy.

"Stop. That's enough." Henderson stood in between the two battling Pokémon and held out his hands.

Sableye burnt out the energy and returned to Jason. Jason recalled Sableye into his Poke ball and greeted the captain.

"Hello captain!" Jason went to shake hands with Henderson but was already busy with the injured Raticate.

"Take her to nurse Joy in the infirmary." Henderson told Shelly, "and think about your opponent before you battle them. Nice job using your head Jason, not many people realize that Raticate uses it whiskers for balance."

Shelly held out he Poke ball which absorbed the rat Pokémon with a red flash. She left with a middle finger raised above her head and evil thoughts in her mind. The Captain sat down for a quick drink with Jason before heading out to check up on his crew. Jason pulled out his new pokedex and looked up Cantertown on the highly detailed world map. Cantertown was the sole settlement on a small green and mountains known as Canter Island only a few nautical miles out from port. Beside the Island was a little info box that read as follows, Canter Island is a oddly lush tropical island that is home to a large amount of bug Pokémon. The capitol and only city is Cantertown the bandanna capitol of the world. Jason smiled at the thought, he does love bandanna's after all, before closing the map he ordered one last drink.

"Nice clothes kid.," a strong voiced man snickered as he sat down, "where did ya get em? Pilot WWII pilot school? "In case you haven't noticed its the 21st century and your on a ship."

"And what are you supposed to be? A leather wearing fashion guru?" Jason took a swig of his drink and overlooked the biker outfit the man was wearing.

"No, actually. I am Jeffrey Huntsman, but you can call me Jeff."

"Jason, pleased to make your bulky acquaintance."

"Ha! I like you kid! Bartender I'll have what he's having!" Jeff pulled out a set of keys. "These are for you, their the keys to the arms storage on deck 13. As a champion you might be needed to defend this ship in the case of an emergency."

Jeff paid for his drink and walked out of the bar quite suddenly. Jason stared at the keys on the counter, he was a Pokémon trainer on a security guard. Picking up the keys and throwing some coins onto the counter as payment Jason pondered.

"What on earth was he doing with keys to a armoury?"

...

The dealer placed down a 10 first and grinned at Dennis who sat patiently waiting on the next card he was sitting with 20 and was getting nervous. After a wait that was far shorter than it seemed the dealer placed down a 5 and then a 10, it was a bust! Dennis who had bet 8,000 chips on that deal was ecstatic. A short middle aged man with black hair wearing a white tuxedo strolled up behind Dennis.

"Win big mate?" he asked.

"I just made twenty bucks!" Dennis exclaimed.

The short man's face drooped in disappointment. He placed a hand on Dennis's shoulder and dropped his head.

"You bet eight thousand chips. Each chip is worth ten dollars, ten times eight thousand is eighty thousand and you won which means you won one hundred sixty thousand." he explained.

" I almost lost eighty grand! Holy horsey!" Dennis's glee turned into horror as he realized how much he came close to losing.

"But you won mate!" the short man said.

"Yea I guess I better cash in."

"Or you could try and win some more!" the short man grinned devilishly behind Dennis's back.

"Na I'm cashin in."

"Look, mate you could double the prize pool here! Don't waste the opportunity!"

"I can come back some other time. Chill out dude it's not your money." Dennis casually walked away as he does.

"But it is, it really is." the short man said under his breath, " I hate it when the smart ones win."

After cashing in Dennis headed back to his room to take a cold shower, yes a cold shower where he could think up some new rhymes. He did the scan procedure that he had done before and unlocked the door. Inside was a letter, he opened it.

"Hello Oak/Roy," the letter began, "I am the owner of this ship and I am formally inviting you to come and see your V.I.P show in the V.I.P lounge at 11:00 tonight. Please dress accordingly and bring an appetite!"

"Why does it say Oak and Roy?" Jason asked.

"Arceus man! Don't sneak up on me like that bro!"

"Sorry Dennis. So I guess were invited, or at least Professor Oak was supposed to be and who is Roy?"

"My uncle, he's a Pokémon Veteran. He wanted to own a gym one day but when he was battling a Pokémon champion years ago he was badly hurt by a stray hyper beam attack. He was famous for almost defeating the champion but gave everything up to tutor young trainers." Dennis turned to face Jason.

"I guess who ever owns this ship didn't know we were getting the V.I.P tickets eh?" Jason smiled.

"Then why do our passes have our names and I.D on them?" Dennis quizzed.

"I don't know." Jason replied.

...

"One, two, three, four! Four new faces in the cargo hold! What do all of you stowaways think your doing!?"

"Camping." The most scrawny of the four stowaways replied to Jeff.

In return Jeff lined him up against the wall of the cargo hold and pulled out a gun. He continued to ask each of the stowaways and lined them up accordingly.

"Last but not least." He pointed his gun at the blonde haired woman who remained.

In return she handed him her pass.

Jeff read the pass and smiled. "Okay miss Rose you can head above deck and return to your fun. Try to stay above these levels pretty girl."

Rose ran away from Jeff toward the staircase that led to the upper levels. She turned in time to see Jeff raise his gun and fire three shots. No time to look back now.

"All hostages terminated sir!" Jeff spoke into his wrist communicator.

"Excellent!" a harsh voice returned, "I knew I could count on you Jeff."

The shadowed man sat in a large leather chair in a room full of expensive collectibles, antique weaponry and stuffed Pokémon. "Hiring Jeff the Killer was a genius decision my friend."

"Only the best for you sir," a raspy sounding man stood beside him watching the large amount of security screens located in front of them, "only the best."

_**So finally we get onto the ship! I'm exited to start getting into the actual adventure and I hope I can make longer chapters soon! So what do you think about the path this story is taking? Send me some reviews and let me know if you want a specific character or location to be in the story! Send me all the information on the entity and I will try to integrate it into the story. **_


End file.
